


The boy who lived and The Girl who lived again.

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Help, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, My First Work in This Fandom, Powerful Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: When i was a little girl, about six or seven i started having a series of recurring dreams.I was Harriet Liliana Belladonna Evans-Potter. Thirteen minutes senior to Harrison James Valerian Evans-Potter, my little brother The-Boy-Who-Lived. Obviously parent and plant names are par for the course in our "Family". We lived in the basement, a well kept secret at Number 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey. And we Would have stayed that way and been buried there by our eighth birthdays had I Not Woken Up.
Relationships: Goblins & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The boy who lived and The Girl who lived again.

Ya know, not everyone has a moment sometimes where they are just so safe and finally with someone they can trust that they break down in tears. Most people would Not in fact be doing so with a bunch of irate Goblins aiming spears at them and everyone shouting at once. But such is the life I was Given. After The Dursleys and what i have just done, Anything to protect my Brother and keep us safe.

When i was a little girl, about six or seven i started having a series of recurring dreams.   
I was Harriet Liliana Belladonna Evans-Potter. Thirteen minutes senior to Harrison James Valerian Evans-Potter, my little brother The-Boy-Who-Lived. Obviously parent and plant names are par for the course in our "Family". We lived in the basement, a well kept secret at Number 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey. And we Would have stayed that way and been buried there by our eighth birthdays had I Not Woken Up. Thing is though, as far as anyone but very few select peoples knew, There had been not Just the one as everyone believed but two born that night. Successfully covered up by Dumbledore when he placed binds on the two children he kidnapped and secreted away to become pawns on his chess board. The boy had a Horcrux in him so he would be useful but would need to be Broken to be reshaped as he needed. The girl was a spare, her magic core so low when he picked her up he believed her to be a squib and ensured it almost. Except the only reason the twins survived was do to her magical lash out absorbing a good portion of the energy and blast.

To tell you the truth, _I was Never Supposed To Exist_. But I supposed arguing with vague unidentifiable beings and pissing them off when you apparently just ya know **Died** can cause certain _issues_ in being reborn. So I suppose it is my fault. But, I Digress. I am currently losing a lot of blood and the 'Adults' are currently yelling at us, each other, and themselves. Excepting the one smart dressed Goblin who hangs about the edge of the room smiling with a cheshire grin and almost glee at the turmoil about us. that is until we make eye contact and the Blood registers.

"ENOUGH." the Smartly-Dressed-One cuts in, The entrance hall of Gringotts Goblin Bank Falls silent. (im Seven and in shock, so i'm bad at names)

"Warrior-Child, Why have you Broken the Wards of our bank?" He asks moving toward us. Another few Goblins even more well dressed than him behind him with rage(?) in their eyes. Little did the child know it was for how they were so small and the clear signs of Abuse and Blood _Everywhere_ seeping around the two children. As to Goblins who have only a few Dozen a year, Children are Sacred.

Thoughts and memories flash through my mind, not my own an older woman who had read this story before and all of the arguments that I(She?) had for it to. The story of my brother, a broken <strike>Child</strike> Weapon for the so called "Light". '_Never Shall That Come To Pass.'_

"Greetings, Master Goblin. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet." Harriet finished his greeting with a wavering bloody smile as her memories had instructed her.

"Greetings to you as well, young wix. May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you. What can I do for you today?" 

This By-play was not missed by any in the bank nor, the blood now apparent from the young girl looking four-or five human years, holding a shivering and balled up form of another child behind her, bright silver knife flashing in her hand not pointed at anyone but held out to them to keep them away.

"I require-" a bloody cough where she has to lean back on her equally small brother to clear the spots from her eyes not noticing the way everyone flinches and the Horror on even a certain Blonde family and the way the mother clutches her son, Nor when her brother takes the Silver knife to keep others at bay.

"Lilly?!" The little boy showed no fear in pointing the knife at what he did not know was Ragnock II, Current Goblin King and Regent of Gringotts Bank. His only thought was his sister not if he was Challenging to the right of a Duel to the death for the Crown.

"Jaime I'm okay, You said you would trust me." "I do." Both children nod and turn back to the Goblins who have their weapons fully drawn now, aimed at them. All She can do is raise her chin and look them in the eye, Blood and Defiance and _Knowing_ flowing about the broken children. The young Ragnuck, Son of Ragnock who had addressed them raises his hand for the others to still their blades.

"What do you require Young Warrior?"

"Sir, I we are in a bank are we not? I require an Escrow account for t-two Parcels of Magick Treasure that have be-been neglected by Mundanes, to be place in the Care and _safety_ and Tutelage of The Goblin Nation, to only be released from the security and possible employ when the said parcels reach Sixteen years of age, or are Emancipated in the eyes of Magick."

Eyebrows rose the more I spoke but we NEEDED safety! And once a contract is made a Goblin _ALWAYS_ follows through, on their honour and life. Not to say they won't find whatever loophole and exploit they can around a contract.

Ragnuck turns and looks to his father and lord regent, who steps up. 'Lily' not so subtly taking the small knife from her brother and aiming it back at the ground but ready in front of them, earning some grudging respect from the beings around them. 


End file.
